


You Need Stitches

by HecoHansen31



Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing Girls, Mention of wounds, mention of battle, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Finding yourself helping Eadith might entail much more than you thought, even more when she insists on not leaving you behind, no matter the horrible battle that is going to happen, soon.
Relationships: Eadith/Original Female Character, Eadith/Reader
Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You Need Stitches

**_”I think you need stitches”_** you tried to push yourself up, just for more blood to come out of your wound on your stomach, the one that Haestein had gifted you meanwhile you defended Eadith from the brutish idiotic Viking, the man having been barely able to pierce a blade through you because he had a knife to Eadith’s throat.

Well you hadn’t certainly left him without some scars of your own, more importantly one big on his face that would definitely mark him as the coward he was, kicking his huge ass as you pushed him away of Eadith.

You had almost wanted to finish the job there and then, but you were well aware that kill belonged to lord Uthred, hence you wouldn’t have taken it away from him.

You had been lucky in meeting Uthred long time ago, his arrival in your village had saved you from a destiny of slavery that would have ruined your life and that people called ‘marriage’, making you work till you were destroyed, but the leader of the Coccham squad had offered you a place among his warriors, seeing you defend yourself against the Danes that had tried to take your village.

From then on you had served him loyally, backing up Eadith, as you came up with the plan to enter inside of Winchester to help with the captives.

Although you had to admit that you had your own selfish reasons to do it.

You had liked Eadith since she had joined you on lady Aethelflaed’s recommendation, although at first you had pegged her for nothing more than annoyed princess in search of an adventure that she wasn’t ready for.

But then she had defeated her brother, without the need of a sword, saving your asses when Haestien had overpowered you, and you had to admit that you were one of the many among the team that had a light crush on the beautiful fair-haired lady.

But you knew that you didn’t hold a chance, against either Finan or Osferth.

Starting from the fact that you were a woman.

And women didn’t like other women.

Although for you it had always been like that.

At first you had thought that you didn’t want to be linked to a man, because it’d be bring up bad memories, of when men had done to you, but the more you went on and the more you met men that weren’t complete trash, like sweet and holy Osferth, the more you understood that men simply weren’t for you.

But women looked beautiful in your eyes, attractive as for men.

And it had made you feel awful for quite some time, enough that you had thought something was broken deep inside of you and the only relief you had obtained was when you had talked about it with Uthred, thinking that it might change something to his eyes, but Uthred had actually calmed you down.

‘Little bird, I don’t think that who you love matters, as long as you are loyal to me’ he had mumbled, softly, proceeding to kiss your forehead, as he treated you like a daughter ‘… there is nothing wrong in you, and I certainly am not the type to punish you for liking tits’.

And for some time, your fears had quelled, but then Eadith had come on your path.

And although you had quite the relationship with her, since being both girls, Eadith confided you certain things that she didn’t tell the others, feeling comfortable enough, you could see the way Finan and Osferth would try to chat up the girl.

And the way she would laugh with them.

Gosh, did it hurt.

To know they had a better chance than you with her.

… and yet sometimes you’d catch her staring at you, intensely.

“… I am fine” you commented, trying to breathe in to ease up the pain, knowing that although the cut wasn’t lethal, it hurt like a motherfucking bitch “… we gotta move if we want to get out, before the battle start, it might be dangerous if we stay here…”.

“You are bleeding” Eadith’s voice seemed honestly concerned, and you saw indeed blood sipping onto your hand, which wasn’t a good sign, even more with this timing, since you could already hear the screams of war and it almost seemed like you’d be caught in the bullseye of the battle.

“… Eadith, I’ll manage, you need to get out” you knew that you would have soon lost coscience had you kept on bleeding out and you knew that you’d be simply a weight on Eadith’s shoulder.

You’d try to find a shelter from the war and block the blood with your own clothes, then when it was safer, you would have come out.

Uthred had survived with worse plans.

You could do the same.

“I am not leaving you” insisted Eadith “… and we have to get to the captives, don’t you remember?”.

“It is too late for that” you grimaced, biting strongly on your lips to withhold the pain inside of your body, as you tried to focus “… I have been through much, don’t worry I’ll survive, but you need to get out of here, Eadith”.

“I am not weak!” she protested.

“I know” Gosh you freaking knew all about how amazingly cool Eadith truly was and you would have never forgotten, but had something happened to her, it would have broken your heart “… but I don’t want you to risk your life for me. It isn’t worth it, so freaking move your pretty ass out…”.

“I am not” Eadith’s determination shone in her pretty eyes “… I am not leaving you, so what you are going to do right now, is let me patch you up, and then we’ll get back to trying to move out of this damned hell”.

It was an order that didn’t accept any reply, but you tried to give her a few, as you commented on how truly time was tickling out for you and how you were both risking your life and how…

… and Eadith shut you up with a quick kiss.

Something that surprised you enough that you did shut up once you separated.

It was a chaste kiss, almost nothing more than a violent smashing of lips.

“… I am not leaving you behind” Eadith looked at you in the eyes, as she uttered the words, her hand lingering on your cheek, as you nodded, unable to do anything more, since your brain had stopped working after the kiss, unable to conceive that Eadith had kissed you “… now sit down and let me stitch up. I have no intention to leave you behind”.


End file.
